


Accidental and Incidental

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fake Marriage, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Darcy gets for playing pranks with the assistance of national icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental and Incidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).



> This winter, a friend and I played a prank on some mutual friends and family by getting fake-engaged in Times Square. Except when you put things on Facebook, they can get out of hand if other friends and family don't realize it's a joke. Long story short, we had a very short engagement. That was the original inspiration for this fic, but I lost steam pretty rapidly and I'm not writing much of Darcy these days. So, time to send it on its way. I hope you enjoy what I wrote of it.

Darcy wakes up in the most comfortable bed she has ever slept in. She untangles herself from the blankets, careful not to jostle Steve where he's snoring gently beside her.

She reaches for her phone on the end table to check messages and emails. There are twenty-two missed calls (eight of them from Clint, three from Jane, one from her mom), thirty-one text messages (at least two from her cousin in Peoria), and fourteen Google Alerts for her name.

Darcy taps on the Google Alerts first. The first is for a Darcy Lewis (male, forty-seven, accountant) arrested for drunk driving in Cleveland. The second through ninth are all variations on the same theme: Darcy Lewis (female, twenty-four, occupation unknown) identified as the woman seen in the company of one Steve Rogers (male, twenty-six or ninety-six depending on your math, superhero) in New York last night. While Darcy's not totally happy about that making Alerts, it's not the end of the world. Alerts ten through thirteen are about the _Darcy Lewis_ (shipping vessel, thirty-two, ship) sinking off the coast of Florida.

It's the fourteenth alert that makes Darcy's stomach drop. It's from TMZ, and the title reads "CAPTAIN VIRGINAL NO MORE." Below the screaming headline is a cellphone shot of Darcy on the steps in Times Square, Steve down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"Oh, fuck me," Darcy says, and she turns to wake Steve up, the missed calls and texts forgotten.

*

Maybe we should back up, start from the beginning.

*

It was supposed to be a joke. It was not supposed to actually happen. Well, it was supposed to happen, but it wasn't supposed to be for public consumption.

This is what Darcy gets for playing pranks with the assistance of national icons.

*

She tries to explain this to her mom, who says, "He's the one you brought home at Thanksgiving, right? Or was that Tony? I can't keep any of them straight."

"Thor, Mom. _Thor_ came to Thanksgiving dinner. Thor and Jane. Remember?"

Jane has no sympathy. "You should have known better, Darcy."

Clint just laughs and laughs and laughs.


End file.
